War of two worlds
by love AnImE gIrL love
Summary: trying to find percy annabeth and nico stumble across hogwarts. friendships are made, bounds are tested but will bringing gods into the wizard world be a good thing or will you-know-who threaten to bring this newly found peace to an end?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well here goes**

**This is my 1****st**** ff so pls r&r! this iz a return early Christmas present 4 dragon whisperer 123.**

**Read enjoy and pls review!**

**A/N I don't own harry potter and Percy Jackson and sadly never will **

The great hall was filled with early year buzz. Gossip, holiday news and secrets drifted through the hall. Laughs and concerned looks were exchanged as friends and enemies were once again re-united. Suddenly the hall was brought to a silence as Dumbledore stood up at the podium in front of the 4 tables.

"Welcome all to another year of…" he started before a swirl of black shadows erupted in the middle of the hall.

Shadowy fingers twirled around the hall, the dense black clouds practically consumed the centre of the hall, blocking out the enchanted sky. Suddenly the clouds twisted around and around a central point, making it impossible to see what they were hiding. Children screamed and shouts of "Death eaters" and "Voldemort" were heard. Teachers reached for their wands ready for whatever was going to come out of the clouds.

Suddenly, almost as sudden as the shadows arrival, they disappeared; leaving a girl and boy standing in the middle of the hall. The boy was tall with dark black hair and eyes that looked like he was looking through you, he reeked of death and seemed to control the last wisps of the shadow tendrils. The girl that had once clung to him now stood next to him. Her skin was tanned and curly blonde hair framed her face perfectly. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to tell a story. Her presence brought many glances and whispers from the boys and many appreciative glances.

She looked around her, her eyes searching for something familiar, or maybe someone. Then she turned to the boy ext to her, her eyes blazing. The boy seemed to shrink from her glare.

"You idiot!" she screamed. "I told you to check where we were going before we left! And now we're stuck in some stupid school with a room full of mortals wondering what the heck just happened!"

"Annabeth," he started," calm down and…."

"Calm down? You expect m to calm down!" her voice filled the vast hall. Murmurs started to spread and students gazed at each other astonished.

"bet you a chocolate frog she hits him in the next two minutes," a voice said, clearly louder than the others. Annabeth turned to the source of the sound, a orange-haired boy covered in freckles.

"You better watch your mouth you.." she shouted at him before the boy grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth calm down now! Listen to me, if these are mortals we need to start, well you know." He said urgently.

"Well," a loud voice said, "I think that is quite enough of that!" Dumbledore started to walk towards the two. "Come with me and we can discuss your…. Predicament." He said placing his hand on Annabeth's arm.

Suddenly Annabeth drew a dagger from her belt and Nico drew a three foot sword from out of nowhere.

"Get away from me!" Annabeth shouted as she advance towards Dumbledore.

**A/N A cliffie, never thought I could accomplish that! Any way read and pretty pls review. Constructive criticism welcomed!**

**;) AnImE gIrL**


	2. Chapter 2

ok changed it a bit, though its still the orignal idea. I know this scene is bad, but I suck at writing war scenes. ok read and pls review bout hw i can improve Annabeth's POV

Suddenly it was like I'd set a bomb off. Children around me jumped up with sticks in their hands, some adults, teachers I suppose, also drew those sticky things and a black haired boy ran towards us. Nico and I slowly circled each other.  
>"Annabeth, I think we should go." He whispered. I gripped my Yankees cap from my bag, just in case. Then the black haired boy mumbled something and light shot from his stick. Pain rippled in my chest as the light hit me and threw me backwards. I crashed into the table behind me, setting off a wave of girly screams from a bunch of kids. Slightly disorientated I stood up, only to see Nico charge at the bloody magical kid. I heard something behind me and saw that stupid little orange haired twerp from earlier; his stick thing was raised and pointed at my dagger.<p>

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. I felt my dagger being ripped from and hand and watched it sail across the room. I lunged at him , punching him in the nose.

"Bloody Hell!" he shouted , his hand covering his nose. He looked at his hand and saw the blood. His face went green, his eyes rolled and he fainted.

"Ron!" a girl shouted and ran towards us. She bent over and looked at the boy on the floor. Then she stood up She drew her stick, why did everyone have sticks, and said something, that again sent me flying across the room.

Pain throbbed through my body as I slammed into a wall. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I tried to grab on to the candles above me but it felt like my body was bound and I couldn't move anything. I looked around me and saw that everyone else was still, struggling to move. I struggled to find Nico, but soon I saw him. He was still fighting that black-haired guy ,and just like me,it looked like he was losing.

Then I saw that old guy, the one who started this whole thing, was standing in front of us, his stick raised, eyes closed and mumbling something under his breath. Then he opened his eyes.

"Ah, at last. Prefects," he said, waving his stick "Take your houses to the common rooms. And you two stay here." He gestured to Nico and I. Slowly everyone around me started to move again and slowly filed out the hall.

The old man started to walk towards, Nico hurried to me side his sword still raised.

"Nico di Anglo and Annabeth Chase come with me please." He said. "We'll talk in my office."

Bad i know, but bear with me, itll get better ;) AnImE gIrL


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this story is set before SoN and just before Jason arrives at camp. I know the last chap was bad but it will get better.**

**I don't own hp or Percy Jackson**

IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Instead of the post-holiday cheer that normally filled the Gryffindor common room murmurs and whispers about that strange boy and the girl filled the air. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting right the fire, Ron groaning while clutching his nose and Harry and Hermione deep in conversation.

"Death eaters?" Hermione started.

"No they didn't use magic, although that boy seemed to control shadows, and it was almost like he was radiating fear."Harry whispered.

"Magic or not that girl can bloody well throw a punch." Ron mumbled.

"Ron, no one cares that she's physically armed, just if they are magical. Anyway, the way they fought was like well, soldiers." Hermione whispered. "What if they're muggles?"

"Muggles? No you saw how they arrived and how nervous that girl was about us being human, maybe they also have something to hide?"

"Well, if Dumbledore lets them stay here tomorrow I'm going to give that stupid girl a bit more than just a punch in the..."Ron started.

"Ronald Weasley, you idiot! Is that all you think about? Can't you see past your stupid pride that something a touch more important than you getting your revenge might be going on?" Hermione shouted.

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Annabeth's POV

A large gargoyle statue stood in front of Nico, the old man and me. I heard the old man say something like Liquorice and stand back as if waiting for something. Just as I started to think we'd arrived in a loony school when there was a deep grinding noise and the statue started to move upwards, revealing a flight of stairs. The man started to walk up them and beckoned for Nico and me to follow him. At the top of the stairs was a circular room, its walls covered with books! Slowly I ran my finger over their creased binding reading the titles. They all sounded exotic and magical.

"A real child of Athena," the old man said in a singsong voice.

"How do you know?" I heard Nico ask

"My dear boy, I know of all unnatural schools that need to be known about. But my knowledge of your Camp Half-Blood is limited." He replied "Come sit down and tell me of why you are here"

Cautiously I sat down on the chairs he gestured to. The portraits on the wall seemed to move, following my every move.

"I think Annabeth should explain" Nico said, bringing me back to what was happening.

"Well you see, Percy my, my friend has disappeared. We are looking for him. Nico shadow travelled here by mistake when we meant to go to a school on California, but natural was to stubborn to even look at a map!"

"Me? " Nico said. "You were the one who was all "we need to hurry Nico" and "let's go find Percy" . So don't you dare blame me!"

"Children, calm down. I don't think you coming here was in vain stay a while; my school will welcome you with open arms. Maybe you can find some clue here to the whereabouts of your Percy."

"They certainly weren't very welcoming just now." Nico grumbled.

"Hogwarts," he continued, "is a school for wizards. I am the schools headmaster, Dumbledore. You shall stay in Gryffindor for the time being and attend lessons with everyone else."

"But, what about our quest?" Annabeth contested.

"Maybe this is the right place for your quest." Dumbledore said. "Now come let's find your new common room.

Nico and I stood in front of a portrait of a very fat lady. Dumbledore told us to tell her "Snickers" and the door would open. The sound coming from inside was immense. I could hear laughs, shrieks and Nico and my name swirling around inside.

I looked at Nico, Ready?" he nodded. I turned to the fat lady. "Snickers" I said in a loud tone.

"Yes dearies, now in you go." She said swinging open the portrait.

Nico and I stepped inside and suddenly everything was quiet and everyone was looking at us.

**Ok well, hopefully that was better than the last chapter! So tell me what u think!**

**;) AnImE gIrL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part 4, really hope you enjoy it and if you do click that little blue thing on the bottom of the page(bet you didn't know it was there for anything but decoration) and tell me!**

**Picks off from where the last bit ended, in Gryffindor common room.**

Nico's POV

You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Everyone stared at us; it was almost like we were aliens of some kind. But after earlier I can't say I blame them. I felt Annabeth reach for her Yankees cap and let my own hand wander towards my sword.

"Um well, hi," I started off. "I'm Nico and this is Annabeth. We don't mean any harm. Dumbleder sent us."

"Dumbledore, his name is Dumbledore," a frosty voice said. I turned around and say the black-haired boy I was fighting earlier. "Who are you?"he said again.

"Or what, more likely," mumbled some stupid orange haired idiot. Annabeth turned and glared at him. I watched him start to move backwards out of Annabeth's gaze. It's amazing what Annabeth's glare can do to a person.

"We're demi-gods," Annabeth stated, like everyone know what that was. I groaned, we would have a lot of explaining to do now.

"A demi-god? As in like, well, Hercules?" a bushy haired girl piped up.

"No, as in, oh never mind!" Annabeth answered.

"Well, yes we are. We're looking for a friend Percy Jackson. We came here by mistake but your headmaster person told us to stay because we might find him here." I offered.

"Like Percy would ever have the sense to come here!" Annabeth smirked.

"Oi, what's wrong with this place?" the orange haired boy spoke up.

" Exactly whats wrong with your nose, it's ugly, worthless and stupid!" Annabeth practically shouted.

"Annabeth," I warned "calm down".

"No! I can't believe you're along with this it's stupid!" she shouted back at me.

"Annabeth! Not now!" I said as I yanked her arm and backed outside through the still open portrait. "Excuse us I said to the rest of the room.

"Hell, Annabeth, I can't believe you're acting so immature!"I moaned.

"Annabeth gazed at me for a while. "Me? I'm so sorry for over acting but we are stuck here in this blasted school while Athena knows what is happening to Percy! My boyfriend Nico! I'm worried out of my mind about him and you just want to come play with a bunch of stupid wizards! Don't you dare accuse me of being immature!" she screamed as tears ran down her face.

"Annabeth look, I'm sorry. But maybe there is some trace of Percy here, that Dumbledore person seemed to know what he was talking about."

"NO HE DIDN'T! Nico I know Percy and he would never come here, of all the stupid places on earth and in the underworld. This is so stupid." She cried before slumped to the ground and burst into tears.

"Ah am," some one coughed from behind me. I turned around and saw the portrait door was still open. The bushy haired girl was standing behind me.

"Move, boy's dorms upstairs, Harry will take you. I'll take your friend." She said glaring at me. She helped Annabeth up and started towards a flight of stairs. Some girls followed her spitting insults at me as they walked past.

Slowly I turned around and saw the black haired boy behind me. "Come, you heard Hermione, dorms that way he said before walking towards the stairs. I hurried after him and several guys followed us.

The dorm was large and filled with four poster beds. "There's a bed over here." The Harry guy said, gesturing towards one next to him.

I sat down on the bed, a pair of fresh clothes and pyjamas lay there.

"Guess Dumbledore was prepared for you." he said again.

"Thanks ..." I started.

"Listen, the girls are probably mad of you because of how you upset that friend of yours."

"She deserved it!" the orange haired twerp said.

" Ron over here's mad at her for, well, busting up his nose. We're mad at you because, well, you are not like us."

"thanks for that." I said.

"It's ok" he said before closing the curtains around his bed. I did the same, then changed into my pyjamas and lay down. I fell asleep with Ron constantly mumbling about how stupid Annabeth was and how sore his nose was, idiot!

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that. Now click that blue button and REVIEW ! Lessons will happen in the next chapter, if you have any ideas feel free to share!**

**AnImE gIrL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the latest update.**

**Rachel's POV**

The sun's rays drifted through the windows, making trying to focus all most impossible. It was summer and all I could think about was Camp. And well Percy. Though not like _that,_ I mean he was going out with Annabeth before he disappeared. But I'd been having dreams, with Percy in them, not like_ that_ either. But dreams of him and this school and this weird guy with no nose, oh and this one guy who slightly resembled a rat. They were kinda like prophecies, though I'm not suppose to dream about them. Agh, I needed to get to camp and clear my head! School's hardly been a dream, but stuck up here in a boarding school with a bunch of blonde rich girls is hardly my idea of fun! I mean swapping fashion tips and relationship secrets is Drew's idea of fun, sooo not mine!

Suddenly I zoned out, like prophecy zoning out! Shadows filled my line of vision and shapes intertwined with each other, casting deadly shadows everywhere. Visions of Percy and that school, the one with the hall with a starry roof, filled my sight. A vision of a skull with green snakes seeping out of it appeared.

"_The thing wanted most,_

_Found with the green snaked skull,_

_Will bring pain and suffering_

_But one spark of hope."_

My voice was hollow and filled the entire room. Suddenly I broke out of my trance. Girls around me stared open mouthed. Shot! Dramatically I brought my hand to my forehead, "I don't feel so great." I whispered. And with a dramatic moan I slumped to the floor in a dramatic fake faint, I needed to get back to camp, urgently!

**Well? Please tell me what you think in a review! NO FLAMES! Plus I would like three more NICE reviews before I continue! Please review! Pretty pretty please with 2 million cherries on top!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE  
>no don't exit, this is important!<strong>

**Well thanks for the feedback! Means so much to me! Some people say my story's progressing to fast and I kinda agree. So I'm thinking of replacing the three chapters when everyones fighting in the hall, where they meet Dumbledore and when they go into Gryffindor dorm! But I need to know if you guys think that's fine, so pm me any comments or just review! Don't worry though, Hogwarts has some major surprises coming their way!**

**So please comment!**

**;) AnImE gIrL**


End file.
